


Meihem One-Shots

by trash_unlimited



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Only a bit of violence in first two chapters, Some angst, mostly fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited
Summary: A collection of Meihem one-shots written by me. Mostly fluffy and cute,but some stories will contain angst but there will be nothing too dark.(Why do people still care about this story? It's old and I'm never updating it again, I'm not into Meihem as much as I was once. Your kudos and comments here mean nothing to me. Read something better.)





	1. Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr-trashunlimited.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat saves Mei

She was surrounded

Talon agents were everywhere,and she couldn’t see any of her teammates.

Despite having her endothermic blaster,Mei still felt a bit nervous. Pulling it out,she began to fire at the Talon agents. For a moment,she no longer felt that way. That was,until a Talon agent shot her gun,breaking it and rendering it useless.

Mei instantly panicked,without her blaster she was an easy target. She really had no other way to defend herself. With this,the Talon agents swiftly began attacking her,and Mei was now badly injured. Just as everything seemed hopeless,she heard a familiar voice yelling. “Oi! Leave ‘er along ya drongos!

Even though it was Junkrat,Mei was relieved someone had come to help her. He instantly began shooting at the Talon agents until they were all gone,either from dying or fleeing. Junkrat ran up to an injured Mei and placed his living hand on her shoulder. “Snowflake? Are you okay?” Mei didn’t say anything,instead she hugged him,causing the junker to blush. “S-Snowflake? What are ya-”

“Thank you…” She responded before he could finish. Junkrat hadn’t expected this,but he wasn’t complaining. Instead he was beaming inside. He’d never say it out loud but he always really liked Mei,even if the feeling wasn’t mutual.

“Those agents made ya go bonkers!” He joked,laughing that maniacal laugh of his. “Come on,lets go find the doc.”

With that,Junkrat carried Mei,walking around until he found Mercy. When she noticed the two she instantly ran over to them. “Oh no! What happened to Mei?” She asked. “Talon got to 'er,and they broke her blaster too.” Mercy took Mei from Junkrat’s hands,much to his disappointment. “Thank you for saving her Junkrat,we must take her back to headquarters and get her patched up.” Before he could respond,Mercy had already left. Sighing,the Junker followed behind and into the helicopter the team had arrived in.

At headquarters,Junkrat had been waiting to see Mei anxiously. Even Roadhog was confused,as he hadn’t known what had happened. “What are you doing.” He questioned. “It’s Mei,she got badly hurt by that damn Talon,I’m just waiting to see 'er.” Junkrat explained,not sounding like himself. Roadhog was the only one who knew of Junkrat’s feelings for Mei,and he could tell he was truly upset about all this. He didn’t say anything more though,and Junkrat went over to find Mercy.

When he did,she was just leaving the room where she had attended to Mei’s wounds. “Oh Jamison there you are! I was just about to look for you!” Junkrat felt weird,being referred to as his real name,as that didn’t happen often these days,not sense he took the aliases of 'Junkrat’. Shrugging it off,he wanted to ask how Mei was. “Sn-Mei…hows she doin’?”

“She’s much better now,but she is still upset her blaster was broken.”

“Can I talk to 'er?”

“Of course.”

Junkrat then opened the door,and saw Mei sitting on a chair with bandages all over her. She turned her head to see him,and smiled at the junker for once. “Junkrat! It’s…it’s good to see you.” He smiled,happy for once that she was glad to see him. “Same here Snowflake. Glad you’re doin’ better.” He then pulled out her broken blaster. “Now 'bout this blaster of yours,I can fix it for ya. I made me own limbs for all!”

Mei felt a blush on her face,and her smile widened. “You would do that?” Junkrat nodded. “Of course,I could tell the blaster getting all broken bummed ya out,so I’ll patch it up for ya.” Mei got up and rewarded him with another hug. Junkrat blushed and hugged back. It was then he noticed just how tiny she was compared to him.

That night,Junkrat began to work on her blaster,fixing it up for her. Junkrat had never done something like this before,in the outback there was no time to be selfless,it was all about survival. Doing a good deed for Mei however,made him feel all good inside. He knew how happy his little Snowflake would be once she saw her blaster fixed.

The next day,Junkrat went to find Mei,and gave her the endothermic blaster,all fixed and ready to be used again. The look on her face when she was given it made Junkrat feel all warm inside. “Thank you so much!” She beamed,and once again,a hug and a very flustered Junkrat.

He could certainly get used to this.


	2. Saviour-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei begins to rethink her feelings for Junkrat.

It had been a few months since Junkrat had saved Mei and fixed her endothermic blaster,and their relationship had only improved since.

Mei had not liked Junkrat had first,with good reason. She was aware that he was a ruthless criminal who left a path of murder and mayhem wherever he went,and was very destructive. She’d considered him a ‘no-good bully’ but with all he’d done for her,Mei had begun to change her mind on him. The two had also grown close,and Junkrat eventually confided in Mei about his past. How he’d lost his family and any chance of a normal life when he was very young,how he was bullied and ridiculed by his fellow junkers who told him 'he’d never amount to anything’,how he’d spent most of his life alone.

Learning of his past made Mei dislike him even less and she felt sorry for him. She understood the pain of loss,having lost her team in Antarctica and her family as well,and she had been bullied as child-which is why she hated them so much. Mei remembered that afterwards,she had begun to cry and embrace him. Junkrat had told her not to waste her tears on him,but she refused,she had grown to care immensely for him after all.

Mei also remembered how ecstatic Junkrat had been when she told him she also liked boba milk tea,and they then proceeded to go get some together.

With their new found relationship,Mei had noticed that she would often feel…different around Junkrat, as if she was a different person. He would make her feel shy and nervous,like she had butterflies in her stomach. She would think about him more often and found herself staring at him. Even her fellow teammates noticed her odd behaviour. Tracer had teased her about it, asking if she had a crush on Junkrat,which she obviously denied. But Tracer had just laughed,clearly not believing her.

Mei had begun to wonder if it was true,but she shrugged it off every time, refusing to admit just how Junkrat made her feel.

Junkrat had also began to develop feelings for Mei, but unlike her, he was not in denial about it. He realized that he always liked Mei 'in that way’, he had just never noticed it. Junkrat had confided in Roadhog about his feelings, but as told by the larger junker to just tell her how he feels. But Junkrat was too nervous,unsure if Mei felt the same, and hoping she did.

It was another mission for the two of them,they had arrived with a few of their fellow teammates in Dorado as they were reports that Talon was doing something suspicious there. Junkrat was disappointed Roadhog couldn’t join him,but the big lug had gotten sick and was being taking care of by Mercy.

Junkrat was walking around in an alley way he had been told to check and to look out for a gang the inhabited the city. As he walked,it felt like someone was behind him. He turned around,spotting nothing,but when he looked back in front of him again he saw Reaper.

He stepped back for a moment,and as suddenly as he saw him,Reaper began to fire shots at the junker,forcing him to run in an effort to escape. But then,Reaper appeared in front of Junkrat,pinning him down. “Rata estúpida…” He growled,and was about to suck the life from him when Mei appeared. “Liú xià tā yīgè rén!” She then fired icicles at Reaper,forcing him to move away from Junkrat. Reaper turned to Mei,clearly displeased she had stopped him. “Don’t think this is over,I will return.” With that,he disappeared into the shadows.

Mei ran over to Junkrat,helping him up. “Are you okay?” She asked,very worried about him. “Yea I’m fine love,but that bastard dented me arm!” Junkrat responded in an annoyed and angry tone,pointing to the dent in his robotic arm. “That’s okay,you can just fix it up.” She smiled warmly at him,making him feel better already. “Thanks for saving me there Mei,I owed ya one.” She blushed at this. “Well…you saved me,it was only right to return the favour.”

They then walked around,looking for Soldier 76 who had joined them on the mission,as Mei said he would know more about Reaper then the rest of them. Spotting him,Mei explained what happened,making 76 mutter out a curse and say “Fucking hell,at least Junkrat wasn’t killed,I’m not about to lose any of my team. We better head back,just in case that asshole is still around.”

Back at the base,Mei found Junkrat fixing the dent in his arm,and she walked over to him. “Any better?”

“Yea,almost got it…there!” He grinned proudly,showing Mei his arm,which looked good as new.

Out of nowhere,Mei suddenly looked sad,remembering what she had been told by 76 what Reaper would have done to Junkrat,and the thought of losing him,especially in such a way scared her. “Mei what’s wrong?” He asked,placing a hand on her shoulder which made her blush. “Soldier 76…he told me what Reaper would’ve done to you…your body would have been a pale lifeless husk…” She began to cry,and Junkrat,looking worried,embraced her. “’S okay love…I’m still here..” Mei was still upset,but knowing Junkrat was with here,and she could feel his warmth made everything better. Gathering up the courage,she kissed him. Junkrat was surprised by this,and both were blushing madly. He quickly leaned into the kiss,loving how soft and gentle Mei’s lips felt. She pulled away,embarrassed and shy. “I’m so sorry I-”

“Naw you don’t have ta be,I…I liked it.”

Mei’s eyes widened at this. “Junkrat I…I have to tell you something.”

“Roight…what is it?”

“I…I love you. That’s why I was so scared to lose you…I was so worried you would die. I didn’t like you at first,but after you saved me and fixed my endothermic blaster I changed my mind about you. After all the time we spent together,I realized I was falling in love with you,but I’ve been too stubborn to admit it. However,after you almost died,I realized I couldn’t hide my feelings anymore.”

Her confession surprised Junkrat,who,needless to say,was very happy she loved him back. Junkrat kissed her and pulled away,a warm smile on his face rather then his usual maniacal one. “Love ya too Mei.”

She was surprised by this,but was very happy as well. Feeling happy that the man she loved felt the same way,with that,the two embraced and kissed again. Afterwards,the rest of Overwatch was not very surprised the two became a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat being bullied by other junkers was an idea I had after hearing the ‘Junkenstein’ comic might be a parallel to his past,being bullied by other junkers until Roadhog became his bodyguard and hunted them down.
> 
> Translations-Rata estúpida…(Stupid rat)  
> Liú xià tā yīgè rén!(Leave him alone!)


	3. At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from aly-the-alligator on tumblr: Maybe something to do with his voice line asking if anyone wants to go to the beach? And then him realizing its hard to walk on sand with that pegleg so strong Mei has to carry him around when they walk on the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from my tumblr trashunlimited.tumblr.com.

It had been Junkrat’s idea to go to the beach,and after all the fighting the team decided it would be a good idea. Most everyone was excited as they arrived at the beach.

As for Junkrat,he was waiting for his new girlfriend,Mei Ling Zhou. They had only been dating for a few weeks now but Junkrat couldn’t be happier. He was standing on the beach waiting for her when he heard her voice. “Jamison!” Mei ran over to him and greeted the junker with a hug,making him flushed. When she stepped back,Junkrat was blushing more now,noticing she was wearing blue bikini with white polka dots.

“Why don’t go join the others at the shore? They’re waiting for us.” She said to him. Junkrat nodded. “Yeah! Let’s go!” With that,he started running to the water.

It only took one step for him to fall flat on his face. Mei gasped and helped get him up. “Are you okay?” She asked worriedly,helping him wipe the sand off his body. “Yeah…” Junkrat grumbled,very annoyed. “What made me fall? There a rock nearby?” Mei quickly glanced around the area he fell,there was nothing that could’ve made him trip.

Then,she realized something. “Jamie I think it’s your peg leg that made you trip.”

“Wot? Me damn leg? How am I gonna have any fun now?” Junkrat’s expression saddened and Mei felt bad for him. She wanted him to have fun,the beach was his idea after all. Then she got an idea. “Jamie…maybe I could…um…carry you?” Junkrat turned to look at her,very surprised. “Love,you’re too short! You ain’t Hog or that pink haired sheila…whatever her name is.”

“I know…I know..but…I want you to have fun. This was your idea to begin with. Can I at least try?”

Junkrat wanted to say no,but Mei was just too cute to resist,the face she was giving him was something he couldn’t say ‘no’ to.

“Alright…you can try.”

Mei was very happy at this,and surprisingly,she managed to lift him up. Junkrat was also shocked by this. “Mei…? How d'ya…” She giggled softly. “I guess the prosthetics lower your weight!”

Mei walked over to the group,still carrying Junkrat,a sight that surprised everyone. She sat him down next to Roadhog and then sat next to Junkrat. Roadhog let out a bellowing laughing,making Junkrat angry and flustered. “Oi! It ain’t funny Hog!”

But all his anger swept away when Mei gently kissed him.


	4. Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon: Mei runs a flower shop while Junkrat works with Roadhog at their repair shop. Their shops are right across the street and Junkrat always waves good morning to her or comes over during his break to chat with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely satisfied with this,but I hope you like it anyways

Mei was used to seeing the blond Australian everyday while she was at her work,after all her flower shop was right across the street from his and Mako’s repair shop. Jamison was the blond’s name,and everyday he would wave at her or sometimes he would come in and chat with her.

His presence had not been welcome at first,as Jamison was loud,crude and dirty. But over time,Mei got used to him and actually began enjoying his visits. Jamison was never actually mean to her,but he could act a bit obnoxious. Regardless,Mei started to like him,and he liked trying to make her laugh as well,making her like him more.

But then one day,he stopped showing up. Mei was saddened and confused,she didn’t see him all day and actually began to miss him. When she finished her shift at the end of the day,she went to find Mako and ask him about Jamison.

Entering the repair shop,there was no sign of either,but soon Mei did spot Mako and ran over to see him. “Mako! There you are! Where’s Jamison?”

Mako snorted with laughter. “Why? You miss him already?” She blushed madly. “No…no I don’t! I’m just worried about him,that’s all.” The larger man clearly didn’t believe her,but he gave her an answer anyway. “Jamie,he broke his arm yesterday on the job. The idiot messed up,and now he’s staying at home until his arm heals.”

Mei’s expression changed to one of worry. “Oh dear,poor Jamison…Maybe I should go check on him.” Mako smirked a little. “That’ll cheer him up,he likes you after all.” She blushed again at this. “In-in what way?”

“If I tell you,he’ll get at mad at me.”

Mei tried to question him further,but he wouldn’t budge. Giving in and sighing,she asked Mako for Jamie’s address and hurriedly headed off there.

When she arrived,she found Jamison sitting on a chair,looking at her in surprise. “Mei? What are ya doing here?”

“You didn’t show up at my flower shop today,it was strange so I asked Mako and he told me all about it,even gave me spare keys to your house.”

Jamison was surprised she cared so much,but he didn’t mind,in fact he quite liked it. “Well,well,well…‘ello nurse!”

Mei stomped her foot,angry and flustered. “I am not your nurse! But….you do need someone to look after you.” He smiled cheerfully at this. “Aww Mei you do care! Really appreciate it.” She rolled her eyes and walked up to him,giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t get used to this.” She mumbled.

Jamison blushed like mad,and he knew for certain that he would.


	5. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own idea,in this story Mei has recently become pregnant with her and Junkrat's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from my tumblr trashunlimited.tumblr.com.

Mei was waiting patiently for Junkrat to return home,he was off doing something with Roadhog and said he’d be back soon.

She was very excited to tell him the good news,that she was pregnant with their child.

Usually they used protection but Mei thought they might have gotten a little too wild a few weeks ago. Not that she minded or anything. Mei felt excited that she would soon be a mother,and she figured Junkrat would be happy at becoming a father.

As for herself,Mei was not sure how to think,but she did feel happy. She also didn’t have much of an idea on how to raise a child,but figured she could simply read up on it.

Soon,Junkrat barged inside their home,his face more soot-covered then usual. “Whew! That new explosive sure works great!” He turned to look at Mei,who was staring at him. “G’day Mei!” He noticed her expression was happier then usual. “Say love,what’s gotcha feeling more ace then usual?”

“Well Jamie it’s just that…I’m pregnant!” Mei announced. Junkrat was visibly shocked,his eyes widened in surprise. “Really Snowball? We gonna…have a baby?”

Mei nodded,and then Junkrat got all giddy. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna be a daddy!” She laughed a little at his reaction,and then smiled. “I’m so happy that you’re so excited about this.” Junkrat giggled. “How could I not be? We gonna have our own little fireball runnin’ around! Plus, I can show ‘em all my explosives!”

Mei shook her head. “We can’t have any explosives around the baby, you’ll have to keep them out of reach. Otherwise the baby could get hurt.” “Okay..okay I get it Snowflake. No bombs ‘round the baby.” He chuckled softly. “But I’ll at least be able to play with it won’t I?” Mei nodded. “Of course. Just nothing dangerous,promise?”

“Oi, I promise love.” Junkrat then gently kissed Mei while placing a hand on her stomach. Afterwards,he excitedly ran off,exclaiming he was “going to tell Hog I’m gonna be a Daddy!”.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from my tumblr trashunlimited.tumblr.com.

Mei’s eyes opened,a robotic voice that was fizzy and crackled telling her how long she had been in her cryostasis,

She got up and began looking around…Then it hit her. She saw it,Mei saw her colleagues. Every single one of them was dead, their bodies frozen in time.

A wave of horror and sadness swept through her. Her colleagues that she’d cared about so much were now gone. Mei could only feel the cold of the Antarctic,nothing else felt real.

A voice called out her name,but she didn’t pay attention to it. Her mind could only focus on the dead bodies of her colleagues,and the guilt of knowing she was the only survivor. Mei broke down in tears,unable to deal the situation. The voice getting louder and louder until…

Mei awoke from her sleep,fresh tears still on her face. She realized the voice she heard was her boyfriend, Jamison Fawkes. “Mei? What happened? Why are ya crying?” Mei’s fingers touched her cheeks,realizing they were wet with her tears. The recollection of her nightmare washed over her. “It..it’s nothing Jamison,it was just a bad dream,that’s all.” Jamison,however,was not convinced. “Love,you’re crying,it had ta be more then that.”

Mei sighed,taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away. “You’re right…it’s just I…well..” More tears fell down her face as she explained what happened to her colleagues all those years ago,why they had to do that in the first place,and the survivor’s guilt she felt from the whole incident.

After hearing her confession,Jamison decided to try comforting her as best he could. “Aww Snowball…s’okay…ya didn’t know what was gonna happen anyways.” He began to embrace her,continuing his attempts at comforting her. From his words alone,Mei knew he wasn’t all that good at trying to comfort anyone,but it meant the world to Mei. It showed how much he cared for her and loved her.

Soon,she began to feel better and gave him a gentle kiss. “Thank you Jamie..it….I feel better now..” His face lit up,from both the kiss and her words. “Glad I could help,I don’t like seeing ya sad,it makes me feel down too.”

Another kiss,and a very flustered Jamison. “I love you..”

“Love ya too Mei.”

They then began snuggling together,embracing each others warmth. Mei felt more at ease,knowing the man she loved was right there and she wasn’t alone anymore. The cold feelings inside her were very quickly,replaced with warmth.


	7. Boba Milk Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Junkrat go out for boba together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Junkrat both canonically like boba,so I thought to write a story based around that.

When Junkrat found out that Mei liked boba as much as he did,needless to say he had been ecstatic and wanted them to get the drink together. Mei didn’t want to come off as rude,so she reluctantly accepted.

When they arrived at a place selling boba,Mei ordered two for the both of them. “Sorry miss,we only have one left. Will that be okay?” The cashier informed her.

Mei wasn’t sure what to say,she looked back at Junkrat who looked very excited and was giving her a thumbs up.

She sighed. “Okay,that will be fine.” The cashier nodded and left for the back. Mei turned away to face Junkrat who looked very happy. “We’re gonna share some boba together? Ain’t ya just thrilled Snowflake?” Mei grumbled. “Yeah..it’s wonderful..”

“Aw don’t sound so down Snowflake,it’ll be great! You’ll see.” Junkrat told her all giddy. Mei didn’t respond,she just looked annoyed and was waiting for their boba.

It didn’t take long for the cashier to hand Mei the boba,which had two straws in it. She went over to Junkrat and he immediately began sipping one of the straws. “Not so fast! Let me have some.” Junkrat quickly stopped and lifted his head up. “Sorry Snowflake,but boba is just so good y’know?”

“Yeah..yeah I know..” She began sipping some of the drink herself and Junkrat joined her,and began blushing. He was not expecting to ending up having to share the drink with Mei,but he was happy nonetheless.

Junkrat secretly had a crush on Mei after all,he thought she was very smart,pretty and nice(even if it was never to him).

They didn’t say much to each other until they finished the boba. On their way back to headquarters,Junkrat started talking to Mei. “So that was great wasn’t it?”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Aww what’s wrong Snowflake? I haven’t seen you smile the whole time we’ve been at the boba place.”

Mei sighed. She couldn’t tell him the truth,that would make her come off as mean,and she certainly did not want to be seen as a mean person. “Mmm…just haven’t been feeling the greatest..”

“Well that’s no good!” Junkrat exclaimed. He decided that he wanted to cheer Mei up,and began telling jokes to her. She was not amused,not finding his jokes funny. “What are you doing?” She grumbled. “Don’t be like that Snowflake,I’m trying to cheer ya up! I….well y’know…I don’t like seeing you sad.”

Mei was taken aback by this,not expecting that response. It made her feel all warm inside and she couldn’t explain why. She walked over to him and gave him a genuine smile. “Thanks…that..that means a lot to me..” Now it was Junkrat’s turn to be taken aback,but he was very happy and gave Mei a hug.

“Glad I could make ya feel better.”


	8. Junkenstein and Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Meihem story AU,with Junkenstein this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but I wrote another one shot~

Mei Ling Zhou sucked in a breath as she readied herself to the knock on the door of a castle. It wasn't just any castle per say, it was the castle belonging to the mad doctor Jamison Junkstein. When she'd arrived in Alderbrunn, Mei had heard of Junkenstein, and the chaos and havoc and wrecked on the village. Since that day, Junkenstein and his monster had been forced back into the castle and the king had made sure they would stay there, unable to leave.

Mei had left her home country to pursue the science career she'd been unable to have (she was a women after all, and such a profession was disallowed). She ended up meeting someone who worked for the King of Alderbrunn and told her that she'd be able to get a job working for the scientist who lived in Alderbrunn. Mei had been more then thrilled upon hearing this, and she was escorted to the king and talked with him. He'd informed her about Dr.Junkenstein and the madness that he'd placed on the village. The king said that she could be Junkenstein's assistant, informing her that perhaps a 'beautiful young women such as herself could calm the mad doctor down'.

Now here she was,nervous and a little scared. But she knew she had to do this, it might just be a once in a lifetime opportunity for her. Finally, Mei managed to gather up the courage and knocked on the door a few times. The massive door soon opened, and Mei found herself face to face with Dr.Junkenstein himself.

The mad doctor's eyes widened at the sight of her. He had no idea who this women was, or what she was doing here, but she was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Junkenstein just couldn't take his eyes off her. “Um..hello there...I am Mei Ling Zhou..and the king recruited me as your new assistant..” She said, speaking to him in a quiet, shy voice. The sound of her speaking broke the madman out of his trance and he managed to respond. “Oh! I wasn't told I was getting an assistant. But please,” He gestured for her to get inside the castle. “Come in.”

Shyly, Mei entered the grand castle and then felt Junkenstein hold onto her hand. “W-What are you doing?” She asked nervously. “I'm going to show you around, don't want you getting lost now do we? Come with me.” He then led Mei around his castle, and she slowly found herself getting more comfortable around him. They soon entered a dark room and then Mei saw it, Junkenstein's monster. The beast looked at her, it seemed...sad? “Is he okay?” She asked Junkenstein. “It's nothing to worry about. He just isn't too thrilled to be stuck here with me, and I think he misses that witch that wanted to see him before.”

Mei wasn't sure what he meant, but she decided to go along with it. “He won't hurt me..will he?” He shook his head. “No, he will only kill those I want him too. It wouldn't be good for him if he hurt you.” Now that sounded worse, and Mei had no idea what Junkenstein would be possibly do to his monster. She certainly didn't want to know.

Junkenstein then led her out of the room and proceeded to show her around more, which relaxed her again. They then arrived what looked to be a bit of a fancy bedroom. “You will stay here, with me.” This caused Mei to blush furiously. “We're going...to be sleeping together? On...on the same bed?”   
“Yes, I don't have any other bedroom. I've never had any actual company before so I wasn't expecting you to come at all.”  
Mei was so embarrassed by this and she wasn't sure how to feel about. She looked out the window and noticed how dark it was outside. She gulped, knowing what was to come.

“It's pretty late out, we should get some rest.” Junkenstein said. He then turned to look at Mei. “If..if you wish to change into some night wear..you can go ahead and do so in another room.” Mei nodded and headed into the bathroom nearby and put on a soft white nightgown. Junkenstein had also changed, and then knocked on the bathroom door. “You can come out now.”

She did so and blushed as they got under the covers together. She noticed Junkenstein's face was red too. This was all so new for Mei, she had never been so close and vulnerable with a man like this before, and she'd never been allowed to. She could only imagine how furious her parents would be if they saw her like this. Mei tried to push the thoughts away from her head, and did her best to get comfortable. Soon enough, both she and Junkenstein managed to fall asleep.

The next morning, Junkenstein led Mei into his lab. He had put his normal outfit back on, while Mei had a new outfit to wear while helping him. Junkenstein handed Mei a piece of paper on it with her assignments. “I've got nothing special today, so you can just do the things on the list to help out.” Mei looked down at the assignments she'd been given. They seemed to be mostly labour, things like cleaning and fixing his machinery for him. She saw what Junkenstein had started doing, and noticed he seemed to be working on something.

Sighing, Mei went to work at the tasks she'd been given. As she was working, she heard a yelp of pain coming from Junkenstein. Gasping, Mei ran over to him. “Are you okay?” She asked. “Fuck...” He growled. “Scratched my damn arm..” She gently held onto his arm, causing the scientist to blush. “Oh no..it's bleeding pretty bad..I'll go get you some bandages to ease the pain.”

Mei headed to another room and returned with the bandages. Holding onto his arm again, she wrapped the bandages around his wound. “There we go! Should be all better soon.” Junkenstein smiled shyly at her. “Thanks...” He gave her a quick hug and went back to work. She had not expected the hug at all, but had to admit to herself that it felt really nice..

Mei was not used to something like this. Since she had never been in a relationship before, Mei was shy when it came to any kind of affection or closeness from him. She wondered if perhaps she would end falling in love with Junkenstein. She blushed and tried to shake the thought away, but it wouldn't leave...

She continued to work as assistant for another few weeks. Each night, they continued to sleep together, and each night, Mei found herself wanting to be closer to Junkenstein. To feel his warmth, to have his arms gently wrapped around her, holding her close. She began doing less labour tasks and started to work alongside him more. Mei realized that she was still feeling shy around him, but not in the same way as before.

Her heart would beat faster around him, and she started to feel the urge to kiss him, hold him, and just be with him. These feelings were so new to her, and she couldn't understand them. Junkenstein on the other hand, was also developing feelings, for his smaller assistant. She was so cute, beautiful, kind and smart. She'd proved herself to be a good helper for him, and the mad doctor found himself falling in love with her. It was as new to him as it was to her, and he couldn't resist wanting her. Wanting to be close to her, to hug and kiss her and never let her go. But, she could never love someone like him, he thought...

Then one day, the king sent someone to check up on Mei and see if she was alright, as well as her progress on 'calming Junkenstein down'. The soldier knocked on the door and Mei quickly went to answer it. “Good morning Miss Zhou, how is everything with Dr.Junkenstein going?” He asked. “It's going very well! He has been so kind and gentle with me. I..I really love spending time with him.” The soldier, upon hearing this, went quiet for a moment. “Miss Zhou, please..that man is a insane and dangerous. He is evil. I'm certain the 'kindness' and 'gentleness' he shows you is all just a ploy. Don't fall for it. I can take you back to the king now if you wish.”

The response angered Mei and she couldn't hold back from yelling at him. “No! That's not true! I can tell his treatment of me is not fake! He may have done bad things in the past but that doesn't make him evil!”  
“Miss Zhou! I will not take this! That man is an evil monster and he will hurt you eventually!”  
“No he won't!”  
With that, Mei slammed the door on the soldier and stormed off towards the lab. 

Before she knew it, tears welled in her eyes. Mei had grown to love and care for the doctor so much. It was hard to hear someone insult him like that. By the time Mei entered the lab were Junkenstein was, the tears had begun streaming down her face. Junkenstein turned around to see Mei. Upon noticing she was crying, he ran up to her.

“Mei? What happened?” He asked in concern. “A soldier from the king came. He wanted to take me back..he told me that you are an evil monster and that you'll hurt me...but I never believed it.” Mei explained to him, still sobbing. “Oh Mei..it's alright...” He wrapped his arms around her and began to hold her close, patting her back as well to comfort her. “I don't have a good reputation here. Never have. People have always disliked me...ever since I was child, people always laughed and mocked me. After the incident with my monster, I gained the reputation of being evil. The king sent an alchemist, a soldier, a gunslinger and an archer to take down not just me and my monster, but the reaper and witch that were helping me. In the end, they left, and the king shut me in and won't allow me to leave.”

Mei listened intently to his confession and felt even worse for him. It seemed that he'd never had a friend before. At the moment, Mei could not deny her love for him and reached up to Junkenstein's face and kissed him. Junkenstein was surprised by this action, but returned her kiss anyways. After they pulled away, he had a love struck grin on his face. “That was amazing...I've never been kissed before.”  
“Me neither.” She laughed in response.

With that, Mei confessed her love for him, which surprised Junkenstein even more, and confessed his feelings back. “So..does that mean we are officially a couple now?” He asked as he kept a hand wrapped around her shoulder. “Of course, I'm so happy to be with you..” Mei replied. They kissed again, and the both of them finally felt content and happy with each other for years to come...


	9. Not Whole Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a headcanon sent to me by an anon on tumblr:  
> Sometimes the nasty thought in the back of Junkrat's head wins that him not being entirely "whole" must automatically mean that close togetherness with him will never be fully enjoyable for Mei. Mei herself gently objects by caressing the parts where his limbs are missing when they rest next to each other at night and the prosthetics are removed, indeed preferring to huddle up against his right side. It helps both of them sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet, but I hope you like it anyways ^^

Junkrat softly smiled at Mei as he watched her, snuggling up against him. As much as he enjoyed it, the thoughts in his head wouldn't stop feeling that Mei couldn't fully enjoy their togetherness. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He wanted Mei to love the moments they snuggled and cuddled together as much as he did. 

Mei looked up at Junkrat, and upon noticing his upset face, she instantly became worried for him. “Jamison? What's the matter? Are you okay?” She asked gently, reaching one of her hands to softly caress his face. He let out a sigh. “Mei...well...it's just that...I don't think you can fully enjoy any time were close together...because ya know...my missing limbs and all..” Mei was surprised by this. But she still understood why he felt that way. Junkrat only had two 'flesh' limbs. The other two were fake metal ones, as he'd lost the real ones years ago.

Still, Mei wanted him to understand that she didn't care that he only had two actual limbs remaining. She loved him more then anything, and so she wanted him to feel comfortable and happy with himself. “Jamie...I don't mind that you only have two real limbs. I love and always enjoy when we are together.” This response shocked Junkrat, and he became even baffled when she began to caress the spots where his limbs were missing. “Mei..? What are ya..?” She smiled warmly at him and gave him a sweet and loving kiss. “Even though you don't think of yourself as being whole...I do...”

Her words began to comfort Junkrat, and even though he still didn't believe himself to be 'whole' as a person, he was glad Mei fully enjoyed their togetherness. “Aww...Mei...I'm...I'm glad ya feel that way..” She then leaned up to his face and the two began gently kissing each other. Junkrat was feeling better at that point, and soon the two headed to their bedroom to sleep for the night. 

When they got under the covers, Mei laid against Junkrat on his right side, momentarily surprising him. She laid her head on his bare chest and soon, the two fell asleep. Although Junkrat still faced his issues of not feeling whole to himself, at least was whole enough as a person for Mei.


	10. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat has a crush on Mei.

Junkrat sighed in content as he watched his crush, Mei-Ling Zhou from a distance. She was talking with two of her friends, Tracer and Zarya. Junkrat didn't care for either of them, only Mei. The cute little climatologist was perfect in his eyes. She was the smartest and most beautiful girl he'd ever seen or met in his life, and she had a very kind and soft heart. Mei cared very much for her friends, the climate and the world around her. He couldn't understand why she loved the planet so much however. Junkrat hated it, he wanted to destroy it. Or at least that was how he felt until he met Mei. Then he decided that she was the only good thing in the world, and that it would be worth saving as long as she was in it.

Unfortunately for Junkrat, Mei didn't like him at all. She thought of him as a no-good bully and that he was terrible. He understood why she felt that way. After all, he destroyed the environment she so desperately wanted to save. Still, Junkrat wanted to prove to Mei that he wasn't all bad, but he wasn't sure how to do it. He decided to confide in Roadhog and see if he could help.

\--------

“Roadie, ya gotta help me!” Junkrat exclaimed to him. Roadhog sighed. “What is it?”  
“I...I gotta a crush Hog...and it's on Mei!”  
Roadhog snorted with laughter. “She hates you.” Junkrat groaned loudly. “I know I know! But I like her so much! I gotta get her to see I ain't such a bad guy after all!” Roadhog sighed. “Give her something, and it can't be a bomb.” After hearing this, the lanky junker had no idea what to give Mei. “What kinda things do ya usually give ta someone ya like?” He asked.  
“Well for Mei, she loves the Earth. Maybe flowers-”  
“Roadie ya a genius! Flowers...that's perfect! I'm gonna go get her some!”  
With that, Junkrat zoomed off and Roadhog just grumbled and shook his head.

\---------

Mei had finished talking with her friends and was now in her room reading a book. The atmosphere around her was relaxed, and she felt content and serene. However, a loud crash was heard and she turned her head to see Junkrat, covered in dirt and holding a bouquet of flowers. That maniacal grin stretched on his face, and he was holding flowers towards her. “I got these for ya! I hope ya like it!”

Mei looked at Junkrat in confusion. Why was he covered in dirt? And more importantly, why did he bring her flowers? “Junkrat...what are these for?” She asked, very befuddled. “T-There for you...I just..um..” At this point, he was blushing like mad. He had no idea what he could say to her. “I wanted ta give these ta ya...since ya love the Earth so much and all..” He noticed she had much more beautiful looking flowers in her room. Junkrat sighed, the flowers he'd brought her were meaningless now. “Ya got a lot more pretty looking flowers in here...I guess ya don't need these then...” 

He was about to turn to leave when Mei stopped him. “Wait! Please don't go...” She placed her book down on her bed and walked over to Junkrat. He was surprised and turned around to face her. “But Mei...these flowers are covered in dirt...I picked 'em right outta the ground...I even shooed the bees away and plucked off the thorns..it was all fer nothing ya guess. These flowers ya got already are prettier...”

Mei placed a hand on his shoulder, making Junkrat blush more. “No..I really...I really appreciate it Junkrat. You got these flowers and did all that for me...” She found herself blushing, and quickly shook her head. “They are covered in dirt yes, but they can be cleaned up.” Junkrat wasn't sure what to say next, he tried to find the words. As he was thinking of what to say, Mei gently kissed his cheek. “Maybe you aren't so bad after all...” Junkrat looked stunned and then kissed her back. 

The forwardness surprised Mei, but she simply giggled. It had truly touched her that he got flowers for her, and everything he had done. It was so sweet of him, and she wondered if perhaps she was getting a crush on him herself. “Come on now, let's get these flowers cleaned up.”

\------------

Mei set down an orange vase that had the flowers Junkrat had picked for her along with some water. She blushed as she thought about Junkrat. Ppening the door of her room, she saw him roughhousing with Lucio and D.Va. 

He needed to learn to relax a bit more, but still, in the back of Mei's mind she knew indeed that she was falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my next one shot, I think it will be Christmas based. I am going to start writing it after the Christmas event starts on the 13th. I also have an idea to write a one shot involving a jealous Junkrat, may need some help with ideas for that one though.


	11. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat spends his first Christmas with Mei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa here it is! the promised christmas meihem fic! there is also implied anahardt and genyatta as well.

Christmas was fast approaching, so most everyone in Overwatch was preparing for the holidays. Only Junkrat really didn't have a clue what was going on. He had no memories of the holiday, and seeing everyone getting ready for it confused him. So he decided to ask Roadhog what was going on. “Christmas is coming soon.” He answered. “Christmas? Wots that?” Junkrat asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. “A holiday. People spend time with friends and family, open presents and-”  
“Presents?!” Junkrat's eyes widened. “Sounds awesome mate! I hope someone gets me a fancy new bomb!” Roadhog sighed at this and shook his head. “There's food too. Lots of it.” He added, trying to finish what he'd said earlier. This got Junkrat even giddier. “Food? Presents? Aw mate it sounds awesome! What else is there?” Roadhog tried to think for a moment, but he wasn't sure. “I don't remember much. Maybe you can ask Mei, your girlfriend.”

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that before? Mei loved the holidays and had been extra excited as of recently. But Junkrat hadn't been able to understand why, until now at least. So he quickly went off to find her. He happened to find her putting up a mistletoe, but Junkrat wasn't sure what it was. “Watcha doing Mei? Whats that ya hanging up?” He asked as he walked up to her. “It's called a mistletoe. When two people are under it, they're supposed to kiss each other.” Mei blushed as she answered his question, realizing they were now both under it.

Junkrat noticed too, and after hearing her explanation he chuckled. “Well well well love, it's time ta pucker up.” Mei giggled softly as they then leaned and gently kissed each other on the lips. After pulling apart, both their faces were red. “Aw mate...I'm such a lucky bloke..” Junkrat sighed in content. “I'm lucky too...” Mei smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Hehe...now why'd ya put the mistletoe up in ta first place?” He asked curiously. “Genji wanted me to. Didn't say why tho, guess we'll have to find out later.” Mei replied to him. “Guess we will,”He chuckled. “Now ehm...I've been real curious to know more 'bout Christmas. I tried asking Roadie but he didn't give much of an answer. But he did say there was food. What kinda food is there Mei? They got boba?”

Mei shook her head, much to Junkrat's disappointment. “No, boba isn't a Christmas food. But there is food like eggnog and fruit cakes...and cookies too! Especially gingerbread and sugar! There's cakes and pies as well too!” Mei excitedly explained. Junkrat was excited by this as well. “Sounds yummy! What else goes on during Christmas?” He asked. Mei brightly smiled, pleased that he was so excited and curious about her favourite holiday. She went on to explain more about Christmas as Junkrat listened intently to her. When she finished, the junker loved the holiday even more, maybe just as much as her. “When is Christmas?” He asked. “December 25th, next week from now.” Mei told him. “Awww I gotta wait a whole week?” He whined. “Sadly yes. But don't worry Junkrat, it'll be worth the wait! You'll see.” Mei replied, feeling just as disappointed, but wanting to make him feel better. Which seemed to work, as Junkrat was all smiles again.

\----------

Later on the team went outside in the snow. Junkrat was a little hesitant however as he had no proper clothes for the weather. Mei noticed, and so went to get a pair of mittens and a coat for him. “Here you go!” She smiled as she handed the clothes to him. “I didn't want you to miss out on the fun so I got these for you!” Junkrat grinned and put the coat and mittens on. “Come on let's go Mei!” He laughed as he tugged on her arm and they headed outside together.

Everyone was enjoying themselves in the snowy weather. Tracer, D.Va and Lucio were sledding down a hill together, Symmetra, Mercy and Pharah were making snow angels, Reinhardt and Ana were talking, and the rest (excluding Mei, Junkrat and Roadhog) were in a heated snowball fight. Roadhog just decided to sit around and watch and others, while Mei thought it would be a good idea to show Junkrat how wonderful the snow was.

Junkrat had never experienced snow before, having grown up in Australia. So he was very curious and a little excited to see what the frosty weather had to offer to him. “This is one of my favourite things to do in the winter! Watch this!” Mei grinned as she began to roll up a large ball of snow. “We need two more balls of snow, do you want to help me Jamie?” She asked hopefully. Not wanting to upset her, he decided to help. They rolled up two balls of snow together and Junkrat already felt like he was having fun. “Now we need to stack them on top of each other, largest to smallest.” Mei explained. “Okay Snowflake!” Junkrat cheerily replied. Since he was taller, and stronger (he carried a huge tire on his back often for goodness sake!), Junkrat had no trouble stacking the large snow balls on top of each other. “What's next sheila?” He asked after finishing.

“Well..we need a carrot for the nose, sticks for the arms, and coal for the eyes, mouth and buttons.” Mei answered, feeling a little amazed at his strength. “Oi, ya got it love!” Junkrat found two sticks as Mei quickly went inside to get a carrot and coal for their snowman. Once they had everything, they put the objects on the snowman. “Hehe! That was so much fun!” Mei giggled. Junkrat smiled at her, wrapping his flesh arm around her waist. “Yea it was pretty fun! What else can ya do in the snow?” Mei thought for a moment, thinking of what else Junkrat might like to do. “Sledding! You can join Lena, Lucio and Hana if you want. Then we can join in on the snowball fight!” She beamed. “That sounds great Snowflake! Can't wait to join in the snowball fight with ya!” He chuckled, and gave Mei a quick peck on the cheek before heading off to see his friends.

Mei blushed from the kiss, and waved good bye. She then headed over to go sit beside Roadhog, who didn't react to her presence. When Junkrat finished sledding, he hurriedly ran over to see Mei. “That was real fun Mei! Waddya say we go join the snowball fight now?” He laughed. Mei smiled and they joined in on the snowball fight together. When it was over, the team all headed back inside.

\--------

When the team headed back inside, Mei began to prepare some hot cocoa for her, Junkrat, and anyone else that wanted some. “Oi never had this 'hot cocoa' 'fore, but it's real good!” Junkrat grinned. Mei smiled as she had a sip of some herself and then kissed him on the cheek.

When nighttime rolled around, Mei ended up running into Genji. “Mei! Did you put up the mistletoe?” He asked. Mei nodded and Genji beamed. “That's great!” Then he ran off. She saw him later on kissing Zenyatta under the mistletoe, finally understanding why he wanted it up. Junkrat came up from behind her. “Watcha looking at?” He asked. Mei giggled and pointed to Genji and Zenyatta. “Oh I gotcha love.” He chuckled.

\----------

The days rolled on, and Junkrat was getting more excited for Christmas to roll around by the day. When it was the night of Christmas Eve, Mei and Junkrat got under the covers of their bed together. Mei tried to go to sleep, but Junkrat was being all giddy. She laughed a little. “Go to sleep Junkrat.” But he wouldn't stop. “Oi can't Snowflake! Ah'm just so excited I can't stop!” Mei thought for a moment. “If you promise to go to sleep...I'll kiss you on the lips, as much as you want.” Junkrat stopped moving. “And..if ah don't promise to go ta sleep?”  
“No kisses at all tomorrow.”

He gasped. “Not fair!” She giggled. “Then promise me you'll stop moving and go to sleep.” He sighed. “Okay Snowflake...ah promise.” Mei was pleased by this, and gave him a big soft kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, he had a lovestruck grin on his face. “That was amazing...okay..g'night Snowflake.” He then kissed her on the forehead, and soon fell asleep.

The next morning was a very happy for everyone, especially Junkrat. He couldn't have been more joyous. Later, the team had a big Christmas together, and Junkrat liked everything he tried. When it was time to go to sleep again, he snuggled up against Mei on their bed. “That was ta best Christmas ever..” He sighed happily. “Jamie..it was your only Christmas!” Mei laughed. “Ah know I know...but still...this day has been great! It's everything ya said it would be!” Junkrat grinned, and then kissed her all over causing Mei to laugh more. They talked some more a little bit, then went to sleep, content and happier then ever.


	12. Phantom Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat sometimes experiences phantom pain due to his missing limbs. The first time Mei sees him going through it, she decides to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one shot based on one of my headcanons: Junkrat sometimes experiences phantom pains due to his missing limbs. When this happens,Mei will cuddle him,kiss him,and generally do anything she can to ease his pain. 
> 
> I also want to say that I'm sorry I haven't posted a new story or one shot in a while. I just lost my writing muse. I am also really happy with the positive feedback I've been getting! Thank you all so much! I have exams coming up so I don't know when my next story will be posted, but I'll try to get it out as soon I can!

The day had been going on as normal for Junkrat, until an all too familiar pain was felt in his missing limbs. He cringed in pain, holding onto his arm as he sat down on the couch. It felt like a thousand knives had stabbed into him. There was really nothing Junkrat could do about it, the pain seemed to come and go as it pleased.

Mei walked in and upon seeing him, she gasped and went over to him. “Jamie are okay? What happened?” She worriedly asked. There didn’t seem to be blood or any sign of a wound or bruise anywhere on his body, so she didn’t know what could’ve happened. “Nah Snowflake..it’s just phantom pain. Nothing for ya to worry ‘bout, it’ll go away on it’s own.” Junkrat explained, trying to reassure her.

“But Jamie…you’re in a lot of pain..I can tell. Is there anyway I can help you?” Mei asked, her voice still laced with worry for him. He thought on it for a moment. “Why dontcha come 'ere and snuggle with me?” Junkrat suggested, with the best grin on his face that he could muster despite the pain. Mei blushed, and sat on the couch beside him. She then snuggled up beside him and began to relax. “Aw love I’m already feeling better!” Junkrat chuckled, before he suddenly began to cringe in pain. Mei gasped softly and then began to snuggle closer to him and caressed his face gently. “It’s okay Jamie..I’m here…it’s going to be alright…” She warmly said, placing a few kisses on his face.

Junkrat started to relax as best he could. He’d never had anybody to comfort him since he started getting phantom pains, which was not long after he lost his limbs as a child. For years, he’d been forced to suffer through the pain on his own with no help or comfort. Even when he’d met Roadhog, he hadn’t exactly been the greatest help. He’d usually just make sure Junkrat stayed on a bed or some other soft surface until the pain went away.

But now, here was Mei, being ever so gentle and loving with him. Her closeness was not something the junker was used to, but he loved it. Ever since he and Mei had started to date, he wondered how she would react to his phantom pains. This hadn’t been what he’d expected, but Junkrat defiantly wasn’t complaining. Mei’s skin felt so soft, smooth, silky and warm. It was such a contrast to his rough and dirty skin, and he absolutely loved it. Her warmth and softness soothed him and eased the pain.

Junkrat kissed Mei back, and she giggled before cuddling up against him. They stayed like that for a while until the pain managed to disappear. When it did, Junkrat turned his head to look at Mei. “Hey Snowflake, the pain it’s…it’s gone now.” She seemed so ecstatic upon hearing this. “Really? Oh thank goodness! I’m glad you’re feeling better.” She then happily wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace, and the two then kissed. “Y'know Snowflake..ah wouldn’t have been feeling nearly as better if it wasn’t for ya.” Junkrat grinned. “Oh Jamie..” Mei laughed and smiled.

The two then headed for their bedroom and fell asleep cuddle beside each other. Junkrat was happy, being comforted at the fact that at least he would no longer have to suffer alone, not when she was here beside him.


End file.
